bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamaehu Thelstane
Kamaehu is a Toa of Fire native an undisclosed region of Mt. Ihu. Biography History Kamaehu is somewhat older than most toa, and much of his history he hides for personal reasons. He was raised a noble on Mt. Ihu, part of the Thelstane Clan, a group of fire toa who's extreme resistance against Makuta has caused them to sink into memory and legend. As a young toa, Kamaehu displayed a penchant for adventure and battle, but his warlust caused troubles. These culminated in him ending up in a pit fight in Xa-Koro. There he was forced to fight a matoran in the duel to the death. The forced murder of a matoran, and subsequent escape from the gladiatoral pits left Kamaehu deeply scarred, physically as well as philosophically. After presenting himself to the Thelstane Council, he exiled himself from the clan, and all Koros, for several years. During that time he strove to control his bloodlust and at the same time his newfound horror of killing. During that time he forged the first form of the armor he wears now. During that time, a shattered toa was renewed. Upon returning to his clan, he began to rise through the ranks of soldiery, finally becoming the Thelstane's senior war leader. Gone was the boisterious young brawler of his youth, Kamaehu was now a battle hardened strategist with a will of iron. Knowing he cannot keep the Toa Code in times of war, he now wanders the land, seeking to see if it can indeed be called a warzone. It is the final test to see if he will once again be forced to take up the resolve to kill. Appearance and Tools Kamaehu is still fit for his age, able to pass of as a younger toa. (For reference, in earth years Kamaehu would be in his fifties.) He wears dull red and gold plate armor, made to allow movement, but still protect from heavy blows. His armor is not fancy, but did feature a set of two horns on each shoulder. Now they are chipped and broken from battle, the rest of the armor dirtied and stained. Kamaehu wears a tattered red cape, usually offset to his left. He carries a plain axe with a spearhead welded on as a weapon in times of peace. He considers the axe nothing more than a tool, and rarely uses it if he can avoid it. His preffered weapon is a curved saber. Although still keeping with his plain theme, his saber does have a single red jewel inset in the crossguard. The blade itself is a little thinner than most swords, it's curve making it exceptionally for disarming foes, but harder to stab with. Some people claim to have seen Kamaehu using a iron halberd, but this has not been seen in years. Abilities and Traits Kamaehu has elemental fire powers, but preffers physical fighting. His particular fighting style uses the fire to accent his swordswork, flames issuing from along the path of the slashes. In addition, he is an excellent strategist, able to adjust to fighting a certain enemy in the heat of battle. This has carried over to his personality. When talking, he is always analyzing, always preparing for whatever response he can think of. The heavy weight he carries makes it seem like he is always kind of tired, like he's watching everything for the tenth time. Kamaehu still has the bloodlust of his youth, and keeping it in check causes him to speak slowly and deliberately. Lastly, Kamaehu has an intense appreciation for the little quirks in life, the pattern of flowers that looks like a muaka, the rain that comes in the middle of the Ta-koro nights, the young toa bickering. Relationships Friends and Allies *Ara'kas Thelstane *Kalama *Cyrax *Agarin *Tanuka EnemiesEdit *Makuta *More to be added later. Quotes To be added once they are said. Trivia *Kamaehu wasn't based on anyone, but did end up remarkably similar in personality and fighting style to Dynasty Warriors' Zhou Tai. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ta-Toa